The objectives of this proposal are to (1) establish the first Center for Asian American Mental Health Service Research; (2) be the focal point for the conduct and stimulation of programmatic and problem oriented research that has applied and theoretical implications for mental health services for Asian Americans; (3) form a national, collaborating network of researchers; and (4) train a future generation of Asian American researchers. The proposal is made in direct response to the unaddressed mental health needs of Asian Americans and to the lack of research on these needs and means to improve services for Asian Americans. To accomplish the objectives, three teams are created which are composed of multidisciplinary researchers who are among the top experts in their respective fields. The research teams define specific areas of investigation, collaborate in the planning and conduct of research, and collaborate within the team and with others to enhance the quality and quantity of research. Each research team focuses on one of three areas of investigation: (1) identification of reliable and valid measures of disturbance that can be used nationally by researchers and clinical practitioners, by testing various measures on clients; (2) determination of factors that result in positive treatment outcomes among Asian Americans, by correlating client treatment outcomes with these factors; and (3) analysis of the characteristics of thousands of Asian Americans who utilize mental health services in Los Angeles and San Francisco. The Center and its research teams conduct pilot studies, collaborate with ongoing studies of other investigators, initiate major studies, and help to secure research grants for investigations in the three research areas.